Conventional ice making machines produce ice cubes or other ice shapes that typically are not transparent and clear due to the presence of trapped bubbles. Moreover, the uniformity of the ice made by conventional ice making machines usually lacks precision. Although these designs are workable, improvements in the quality and consistency of shaped ice continue to be of interest.